


Prompto x Two

by emziewrites



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi, Promptis - Freeform, a prompto sandwich included, ends as M/M, idek how this ended up like this, im finicky, starts as M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emziewrites/pseuds/emziewrites
Summary: In which Noctis finds himself in a Prompto sandwich and discovers he's got more kinks than he originally thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So someone on tumblr wanted fic about 2 prompto's nailing noct and well... here we are xD
> 
> probably not exactly what they wanted but I kinda just went where the fic wanted me to go.... and ended up here ;;; I hope you enjoy it anyways~~
> 
> (also this is 100% unbeta'd so im sorry for any mistakes ;;; time to work on my chaptered fic now ;;;; )

Noctis had a piece of black fabric tied around his eyes, denying him his sight, leaving him with nothing but the sounds, the touches, the smells. It was overwhelming and arousing all at once.

 

“Good boy...” Prompto muttered. “Just like that.” He cooed, grip firm in Noctis's hair, controlling the motions as the Prince's mouth and tongue sucked around his erection, slurps and moans echoing off the hallowed walls of the royal chambers.

 

“Mmmm so _tight_.” Behind him, Prompto’s twin, just as beautiful, fair and freckled, but with a glint of unadulterated mischievousness in his eyes, had his fingers as far down Noctis’s ass as he could get it, his other hand stroking leisurely at the heavy penis between the Prince’s legs. A body leaned over him and words were breathed against his ear, sending a shudder down to the tips of his toes. “Don’t forget my brother, Your Highness.”

 

Shaky hands lubed his fingers and Noctis could tell they belonged to the shier Prompto, the one who’s cock was threatening to overflow at any second. Blindly, Noctis slid his fingers under Prompto to slot one finger in. He couldn’t help the smirk on his lips. “You already prepped yourself?”

 

“I did.” Prompto replied, his voice more composed than his so-close-to-orgasm body. “So fill me already.”

 

It seemed that in the presence of his brother, Prompto gained a huge amount of confidence, becoming a demanding force to be reckoned with. But he gladly obliged, thrusting two fingers deep into Prompto’s body, sucking the tip of his cock between his lips again. The twin behind Noctis stretched his fingers, scissoring inside Noctis a few times before he slid them out, both hands now on Noctis’s hips as he let his erection slide between the Prince’s ass cheeks. “Prompto, I believe Your Highness is ready. Are _you_?”

 

Prompto let out a weak moan, but he must have nodded because Noctis was suddenly shifted, his hips flush with Prompto’s, his hard and leaking cock resting upon Prompto’s where it lay upon his lower abdomen. Hands braced on either side of Prompto’s torso, Noctis trembled as four hands moved him to their desired position, Prompto’s hips raising, legs bending out further and back to allow easier access, the tip of his erection pressing at his entrance.

 

“In you go.”

 

Noctis barely had the chance to process the words before the hips behind his leaned in, pushing his cock into Prompto with incredible ease. They gasped together and arms slung around his neck, fingers reaching up to remove the blindfold and tangle in his dark hair. With sight suddenly returned to him, Noctis took in the sight before him. Prompto’s eyelids were half lidded, face flushed, lips swollen, his hair a dishevelled mess and sticking to the sweat slicked skin of his forehead and neck.

 

He was beautiful.

 

Noctis crushed their mouths together, probing with his tongue and moaning as Prompto’s followed suit, teeth catching on skin wherever they could.

 

Distracted as he was, Noctis only vaguely felt the way thumbs spread his cheeks apart, exposing him to the room, and then to the penis that began to slide along his entrance. It was the worst tease and as Noctis thrust into Prompto again and again, he made sure to push back against the cock just waiting there, wanting it in him more than he could have imagined. Hands held him still and Noctis moaned deeply as he was filled, the twin’s cock meeting no resistance on its way in. Noctis had expected some pain, but experienced none, only mind-blowing pleasure, the slight curve of the erection inside him reaching places no fingers ever could. That, and the pressure of being inside Prompto sent his vision a-blur. He was _so close…_

 

An unseen force suddenly slammed into his gut and Noctis gasped, eyes opening to a dark room, sweat built on his forehead and a raging hard-on in his shorts. “ _W-what the hell_ …?” He breathed.

 

Beside him, Prompto rolled away from him, his legs stretching out after being bent up. His knees previously firmly pressed into Noctis’s abdomen. The realisation that what he’d just experienced was nothing but a figment of his imagination was a bigger kick in the gut than Prompto’s restless sleeping patterns. Now that he thought about it, they’d been joking about how weird it would be if either of them had twins, or a double, and how much more exciting their bedroom escapades would become with even just one more.  

 

Groaning in frustration, Noctis pressed the heels of both palms against his eyes. He was so aroused there was no way he was getting any more sleep. He glanced to his side where Prompto now lay with his back towards him, soft snores indicating he continued to sleep.

 

Prompto was the one who had started that topic, and even now, he had been the one to disrupt the best wet dream Noctis had ever had. Annoyance consumed Noctis and he shifted so he was pressed against his boyfriend, his hands sliding up under the blond’s shirt to stroke his abdomen, one hand easing beneath the band of his shorts as his lips parted and began to suck open mouthed kisses at the nape of Prompto’s neck.

 

As Prompto’s penis began to harden under the subtle touches of Noctis’s fingers, the blond shifted, whimpering restlessly and arching in Noctis’s hold, the Prince’s name slipping from his lips. And then he was suddenly more lucid, sleep falling away and hands now over Noctis’s, neither stopping him nor assisting. “Nnnng Noct…? What’s gotten into you?” He mumbled, sleep still clinging to his senses. “I-it’s not even daylight yet.”

 

“Hmm…” Noctis replied, sucking Prompto’s earlobe between his lips. “I was having the best dream… and then you went and woke me up before I was finished.” He explained shortly, rutting his erection into Prompto’s ass. “So… you can say no, if you want, but you’ll have to make up for it sooner or later.”

 

Prompto chuckled, taking his hand from where Noctis was stroking him to full hardness, and then turned his body so he could press their mouths together and easily wriggle his fingers under the Prince’s shorts to mimic the motions continued on his own erection. “Like I could say no to you?” He muttered.

 

Pleased with the response, Noctis quickly reached for their side table to retrieve the lube and slicked his fingers. It had to have only been a few hours since he’d been inside Prompto, but he wasn’t taking any chances. “Can I go in raw?” He pleaded. They rarely did, mostly because Ignis insisted they _always_ use protection, but at that moment… he needed this.

 

Shrugging, Prompto used his free hand to work his shorts off, freeing one of his legs so he could spread his knees, arching the leg over Noctis’s body. “If it makes you happy, yeah, why not.” He assured him, capturing his mouth again as slick fingers bypassed his cock and slid into his entrance.

 

He moaned upon Noctis’s tongue and rolled his hips, matching the rhythm Noctis began, the fingers scissoring and ensuring he was still properly stretched. “Noct… Oh gods please.” He whimpered.

 

At Prompto’s pleas, Noctis slathered lube onto his cock and angled himself up, entering just as easily as he had in his dream. Neither waited for adjustments, rutting against each other without resolve, Prompto’s hand in Noctis’s hair while one of the Prince’s hands was around his hard-on, stroking him in time with their thrusts.

 

Already so worked up, it didn’t take long for them to reach orgasm, Noctis spilling inside Prompto, and Prompto upon Noctis’s skilled hand.

 

For several long moments they lay, Prompto’s leg now lying limp over Noctis’s legs, both of them panting as they caught their breath, until Noctis finally moved, grabbing some tissues to clean up. And then paused when he realised Prompto was leaking his cum upon his thigh. “Maybe we should just have a shower?” He suggested, remembering that going raw meant a more detailed clean up.

 

“Are you gonna tell me what that dream was about?” Prompto asked suddenly, ignoring Noctis’s question entirely. “Because whatever it was, it had to have been good.”

 

Chuckling, Noctis trailed soft kisses along Prompto’s neck and shoulder. “Our conversation about having a twin sparked something unexpected, but pleasant, that’s all.”

 

It was Prompto’s turn to laugh, amused by the very thought. “Well then, it’s a shame we can’t make _that_ fantasy happen.”

 

Noctis hummed in agreement. “But I’m thinking that next time… maybe you could blindfold me and do whatever you want to me?” He asked softly, suddenly embarrassed as the words in his mind sounded far more lewd when said aloud.

 

“ _Ooooh_!” Prompto exclaimed with excitement, turning over and straddling Noctis with no shame at all. “Now _that_ sounds promising! Let’s do it now!”

 

Eyes widened and Noctis couldn’t catch Prompto before the blond was off looking for something to tie around the Prince’s eyes, stumbling on his feet. But in the end, Noctis just chuckled, watching as he leaned on an elbow, wondering when Prompto was gonna realise he had cum trailing down his thighs.

 


End file.
